objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDIA Randomized/Episode 9
Match: OMG, he's back?! Marker: What is that thing? *silence* *intro* ???: Yes, I'm back. Match: Announcer, why are you like, here? Announcer: Dang it, you revealed my secret identity. Match: Yeah, well, it wasn't much of a secret anyway. FAB: All right Team Epic, it's time for CAKE AT STAKE!! Announcer: Not so fast, I'm taking back control. FAB: Oh okay, see you then! *jumps in rocket and flies away* Firey: How did you even manage to get back? Announcer: While I was in the ship, they were fixing me up. So now I'm ready. Also one of the other announcers sued Leafy, so we got dream island and $6,000,000 back. Everyone: Yeah! Pencil: Aw, what about my yoyle island? Match: Balloony ate it. Pencil: Oh. Announcer: Anyways, what is going on Basketball: *sigh* I'll tell him. *later* Announcer: Oh, okay, thanks for explaining. Announcer: Okay, well, I guess Team Epic is UFE, so it's Cake at Stake *new cake @ stake intro* Eggy: *claps* Balloony: It wasn't that good. Announcer: Anyways, I don't know how many votes we got, so TV can take control. TV: We got 8 votes, same as last time. The person with the most likes is.. *drumroll* TV: Cake (with two votes) Cake: Yay!!!! Pen: Don't you think Cake has gotten enough prizes! Marker: I know, it's not fair. *cake spins the wheel, and gets a recolor* Cake: I look pwetty! TV: Now, the people safe with 0 votes are.. Basketball, Bell, Pen, and Marker. TV: Cake. You are TV: Not.. TV: Eliminated! With one vote! So Blocky is eliminated with 3 votes. Blocky: What?! The viewers must be crazy! *gets thrown to the tlc/lol* Announcer: I don't like this spinner thing. *zaps a laser at it* I'm going to tell you the challenges. Pen: Aww, I liked using the spinny thingy! Announcer: You can use it to get prizes. Pen: Yay! Announcer: Anyways, your next challenge is bumper cars, once your car gets hit, and it's not one of your teams cars, your car will explode, and you will be out. Last person standing wins. Go. Match: OMG, Pencil! I don't want to get blown up, I'm coming in your car! Pencil: No, Match, Don't! DON'T!! *match and pencil get blown up* *MRC recovers them at spectate area* Pencil: Thanks a lot! Match: Sorry.. *ice cube drives into eggy's car* *eggys car explodes* *ice cube keeps driving, hits wall and explodes* Announcer: Walls can kill you too. Basketball: This should be easy. *steps up acceleration* Wait, I DON'T HAVE ARMS!!! *crashes into book, the a wall* Firey: Oh no Ruby! It's just us!! Firey: Luckily I'm fire, so if a car were to hit me, I wouldn't die. Ruby: You wouldn't die, but I would!! *firey hits pen and marker* Firey: Wow, this is really easy! *bell hits firey, car explodes* Firey: I told you I wouldn't die, but oh no! My car!! Cake: Yeah!! Ruby: It's okay Firey, I got you! *ruby drives to bell, but cake gets in the way, and both of their cars explode* *MRC recovers ruby and cake* Match: Nice job Ruby, you put us up for elimination!!! Ruby: Sorry.. Pencil: Ruby, you HAVE to STOP making MISTAKES!!!!!!!! Ruby: Sorry!!! Book: Don't be so hard on her Pencil Pencil: *sigh* I'm sorry Ruby. Announcer: Well, it looks like Freesmart is up for elimination. Let's so who will win. Bell: Well, shoot. *saw drives into bell* Saw: Finally! We won!!! Announcer: Team Ice wins and Team Epic places mid, so vote for Pencil, Firey, Match, Ruby, Book, and Ice Cube. Voting ends March 29th 2:30 PM (ETC) Announcer: And we will also have a rejoining contestant Everyone: *gasp* Announcer: So, let's see their entrees. Black Hole: ... Lightning: Vote for me and I won't cheat! I promise..? Fries: You should vote for me. Donut: I don't care if you vote for me. This show is dumb anyways. Yellow Face: Vote for me and you can get a free pair of NON SLIP SHOES SO HA!!!! Naily: VOTE FOR ME!!!! OR I'LL FIND YOU AND STAB YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! Remote: Vote me, and I will put order, in this competition! Blocky: If you want to have someone awesome in the show, vote for me! Announcer: So yeah, voting ends March 29th 2:30 PM (ETC) Voting Vote for who you like/dislike and who you want to rejoin. Aftermath Firey: Umm, can someone help? I'm trapped. Please.. Category:BFDIA Randomized